


Listening

by viksherenqueer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viksherenqueer/pseuds/viksherenqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somebody requested jadekat first kiss and i delivered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the original tumblr link [here](http://gamkartrash.tumblr.com/post/66525825865/jadekat-first-kiss-possibly-where-karkat-in-the) since i wrote this like a year ago tbh

Seething with anger, blood boiling in your veins to the point that it was almost excruciating, and yet all you could think about was the way her lips were moving. It didn’t matter much that she was screaming, nothing in the world mattered besides the way the thin double curve of her lips twisted with each word, and the way her white buck teeth dug into the soft curves.

You felt only slightly light-headed (At least that’s what you’re telling yourself).

You could swear you were the biggest ignoramus to ever grace the misfortune of anything ever; you could swear it, simply by the way your arms froze, stiff at your sides. The lump built up in your throat, and each of her words faded after the next, incomprehensible. She was so beautiful, so fucking beautiful and it made every little cell inside of you ache.

"Karkat, are you even listening to me?" She finally asked, and your eyes trailed up to meet her eyes. She looked irritated, and this shined obviously in her bright emerald eyes. Sucking in a deep breath, you give a slight nod and she groans, eyes rolling back into her head. "Nope, you didn’t hear a thing I said. You are Mr. Grumpy Sulky Butt and I’m stuck rambling to myself like an idiot."

Wow, Jade just had really nice lips. It was crazy, and you swallowed thickly, ushering the lump in your throat to leave. You think you made it worse.

And then the idea hit you. You thought of the way her lips would feel on your’s, the way she could be using her mouth for something much more pleasant than yelling. You couldn’t breathe, and you don’t know what possessed you, but you suddenly felt determined.

With the absurd amount of romcoms you had seen for experience in mind, you gripped her upper arms tightly and suddenly yanked her into your embrace, lips finding her’s and causing her breath to catch. She was stiff for a moment, as you relentlessly pressed and smushed your lips together, desperate for a response. 

It took her a moment, but suddenly her fingers were resting on your shoulders and she was pressing back into the kiss, and fucking damn. She was so warm, pressed close against your chest, you could feel her milk sacs against you, and it heated your cheeks well past the point of embarrassed. The kiss was a little sloppy, and her buck teeth and your overbite were not a good combination, but it worked. It worked so well and so sweet that you felt even more light-headed than before. 

Upon pulling back, you sucked in a deep breath and ogled her mouth a bit, before meeting her eyes. She was panting too, eyes calmer and more excited all at once.  
Finally, she swallowed and glanced down, before looking back up. “So, um… What were we talking about?”

"I don’t have a fucking clue," you finally just laugh, before shaking your head. "I wasn’t listening."


End file.
